


warm, gooey, and just a little saucy

by ashley_in_the_know



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Tags to update with fic, quite literally slice of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_in_the_know/pseuds/ashley_in_the_know
Summary: Welcome to Glorious Gilmore's Pizzeria, where the prices are good, the food is better, and the employees...well, they're trying their best.
Relationships: Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto, background Vex/Percy - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	warm, gooey, and just a little saucy

“Ugh, job hunting is _the worst.”_

Caleb sinks onto the bus stop bench next to Veth with a sigh. “Ja,” he murmurs, letting his head hit the plexiglas wall behind him with a thunk. “Ja, it really is.”

“My feet hurt, my back hurts, my head is killing me, I’m _starving_ ,” she complains, and Caleb nods along silently. “I need a fucking drink.” She holds up a hand before he can respond. “I know, I know.”

Their conversation peters out. Veth occasionally gets up to pace around the bus shelter, searching for a signal on the battered phone they share so she can let Yeza know that they’ll be home soon. And while Caleb would normally pull a book from his bag or practice drawing arcane sigils until the bus arrived, he’s distracted by an aroma whose source he cannot place.

He nudges Veth when she sits beside him again. “Do you smell pizza?”

She sniffs curiously, then turns to him with a bemused grin. “I do,” she says, twisting around in her seat. “I just can’t tell where it’s coming from, can you?”

They scan the street around them for a few minutes before Caleb finally notices the shop. It isn’t the flamboyant sign above the door that catches his attention, with its cursive script and unicorn mascot, nor is it the delicious smells wafting across the street (though his stomach is certainly interested in those. Veth is not the only one who has not eaten since breakfast.). What catches his eye is the “Help Wanted” sign prominently displayed in the window.

Veth checks the phone when he points the sign out to her. “We’ve got time before the bus gets here, wanna check it out?”

“I don’t see why not,” he says. “It looks like they are still open.”

They are still open, though, Caleb notes with a wince, only for twelve more minutes. He steps into the warmth of the lobby behind Veth, takes in the empty booths and carefully navigating around the wet floor sign. There’s one employee in the front, a gnome even shorter than Veth who is using Mage Hand to mop the floor.

Caleb notes the flicker of annoyance that crosses his face before a pleasant smile replaces it. “Welcome to _Glorious Gilmore’s_ ,” he says. A deep sigh. “How can we make your night...glorious?”

“We actually just noticed the ‘Help Wanted’ sign out front,” Caleb explains, watching the gnome’s grin ease into something more genuine. “If we can just get two applications, will we be out of your hair.”

“No problemo.” The gnome ( _Scanlan_ , if Caleb is reading the cursive script on his purple t-shirt correctly) starts rummaging through the drawers behind the counter, eventually looking up at them with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, one moment.” He turns to yell into the kitchen behind him. “Oi, Vex! Where did Sherri put the job applications?” A muffled reply, and then, “I don’t have a key to the office!”

He turns back to Caleb and Veth. “Sorry again. She’ll be right out.”

A few moments later, a half-elf woman rounds the corner from the kitchen, drying her hands on the apron around her waist. “Hi,” she says, smiling brightly. “Scanlan said you need applications?”

“Ja,” Caleb says, eyeing the clock on the wall nervously. If it’s accurate, they only have a few minutes before the last bus leaves them behind. “Just two.”

_Vex_ , as her t-shirt identifies her, pulls a small key from her pocket and disappears down the hallway that leads to the restrooms and, apparently, the office. She returns less than a minute later with the applications, handing them to Veth and Caleb.

“Now, we are closing soon,” Vex starts, “but if you can get those filled out fast, we can do an interview once I’m finished.”

“We would,” Veth says, “but the last bus back to our side of town leaves in about two minutes.”

“Do you mean the bus that’s driving away as we speak?” Scanlan asks, nodding towards the window. They turn to look, and, sure enough, the bus is pulling away, leaving them stranded several miles from home.

Caleb and Veth both curse under their breath, and Vex winces sympathetically. “I can give you a ride home?” she offers.

Veth turns to Caleb, raises an eyebrow. He shrugs, and she nods, pulling the phone from her pocket with a sigh. “I’ll let Yeza know we’re going to be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but the idea of all of these disasters working in a pizza kitchen together entertains me too much to let it rot in my brain. Enjoy ;)


End file.
